Santa's Rockin'! (video)
Santa's Rockin'! is the 18th Wiggles video from 2004, and also the third Christmas video, after Yule Be Wiggling. Songs Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name. #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! #Great Big Man in Red (feat. John Fogerty) #Away in a Manger #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper #This Little Baby is Born Again (feat. Ross Wilson) #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #O Come All Ye Faithful #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day (feat. Barry Williams) #Rockin' Santa! (feat. John Fogerty) Filmed Studio (March 2004) and Brady Bunch Style (December 2003) Release Dates *'US:' September 28, 2004 *'Australia': October 5, 2004 *'UK:' November 27, 2006 Playhouse Disney Christmas Movie Special *December 17, 2004 Gallery TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles Santa'sRockin'!-Prologue.png|''"Santa's rockin'!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.jpg|The Wiggles ClareandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare and Anthony GregandJeffintheirChristmasPants.png|Greg and Jeff in their Christmas pants File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisChristmasPants.png|Captain dancing in his Christmas pants GregSingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinhisChristmasPants.png|Captain Feathersword in his Christmas pants CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance2.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDanceinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain doing the reindeer dance File:CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance3.png|Ryan, Lucy and Santa AnthonySingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Anthony singing LarissainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Larissa CaptainandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyatANZACBridge.jpg|Captain and Anthony at ANZAC Bridge Greg,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Sam and Captain GregandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Sam CaptainandAnthonyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Sydney Opera House File:AnthonyandMurrayintheirChristmasPants.png|Anthony and Murray in their Christmas pants CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword File:Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue.png|Greg holding a book GregReading.png|Greg reading CaptainFeatherswordRingingtheBells.png|Captain Feathersword ringing the bells CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Captain singing Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue2.png|Greg introducing "Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|''"Ring the bells, everybody. It's Christmas time."'' MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar GregSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Greg singing Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|"Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!" SamasanElf.png|Sam as an elf TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaterinaasanElf.png|Caterina as an elf TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglyDancersinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!2.png|The Wiggles, Santa and the Wiggly Dancers File:AnthonySingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Anthony singing CaptainandGregRingingtheBells.png|Captain and Greg ringing the bells JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Captain JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony playing the drums GreatBigManinRed-Prologue.png|Murray and John Fogerty NewsReporter.png|News Reporter SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed.png|"Great Big Man in Red" GregSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Greg singing TheWigglesandJohnFogerty.png|The Wiggles and John Fogerty CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain and Henry GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony and Murray CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums JohnFogerty.png|John Fogerty playing Blue Maton Guitar File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Captain singing File:JohnFogertySingingGreatBigManinRed.png|John singing File:AnthonySingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Anthony singing BlueMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Blue Maton Electric Guitar HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Dorothy playing blue Maton guitar TheWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:TheLandWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends WagsPlayingTambourineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags playing the tambourine SantaClausDoingaHandstand.png|Santa doing a handstand NewsReporterandSantaClaus.png|News Reporter and Santa Claus AwayinaManger-2004Prologue.png|Anthony holding book ClareandJosephinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare and Joseph ClareinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare GregPlayingGlockenspiel.png|Greg playing glockenspiel AwayinaManger-2004.png|"Away in a Manger" File:AnthonyPlayingSleighBells.jpg|Anthony playing the sleigh bells File:GregSingingAwayinaManger-2004.png|Greg singing File:Clare,JosephandLucia.png|Clare, Joseph and Lucia LuciaField.jpg|Lucia AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony playing trumpet JosephinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Joseph DominicinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dominic File:Clare,JosephandSeamus.png|Clare, Joseph and Seamus Lucia'sCloseup.jpg|Lucia's close-up File:SeamusClarkeinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Seamus the sheep File:MichaelandGenevieve.png|Michael and Genevieve File:Clare,JosephandJacob.png|Clare, Joseph and Jacob File:RachelTibbertsma.png|Rachel File:SineadandAlang.png|Sinead and Alang File:TheNativityPlayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Nativity Play File:SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam and Anthony File:SaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam File:ChristmasBarcarolle-Prologue.png|Anthony, Sam and Jeff File:SammyWammy.png|''"Take it, Sammy Wammy."'' File:JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|''"Yeah, take it, Sammy Wammy."'' CaptainFeatherswordasaChoirConductor.png|Captain Feathersword as a choir conductor ChristmasBarcarolle.png|"Christmas Barcarolle" SamMoranSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Sam singing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Captain singing File:EverybodySingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Everybody singing File:EverybodyVocalizing.png|Everybody vocalizing Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-Prologue.png|Murray and Santa Claus ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard BenPlayingTambourine.png|Ben playing the tambourine Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper2.png|The Wiggles in top hats File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper3.png|The Wiggly Dancers playing music GregSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Greg singing File:RyanSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Ryan singing File:LucyPlayingDrums.png|Lucy playing the drums HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry File:KatherinePatrickasHenrytheOctopus.png|Katherine as Henry the Octopus Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" AnthonySingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Anthony singing File:RyanPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Ryan playing the blue Maton guitar HenryandtheWigglyElves.png|Henry and the Wiggly elves SamMoranandBrettClarke.png|Sam and Brett File:GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Murray File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper4.png|Henry, Santa and the elves File:SamandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Henry GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Anthony MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Jeff File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper5.png|The Wiggles dancing File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper6.png|Santa File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue.png|Greg, Murray and Ross Wilson File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue2.png|Greg asks Ross a question if a crown is too heavy to hold. File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue3.png|Ross answers yes so he takes it off File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue4.png|and gives it to Greg. File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue5.png|Greg holds the crown while falling down his knees! File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue6.png|Murray introducing "This Little Baby is Born Again" File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|"This Little Baby Is Born Again" File:TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Other Wiggly Humans File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Captain singing File:RossWilsoninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ross Wilson LuciaFieldinAnthony'sHouse.jpg|Lucia in Anthony's house LuciaandMikiField.jpg|Lucia and Miki MikiKissingLucia.jpg|Miki kissing Lucia MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Miki and Lucia Platy-Myaker-DyarandMeryBol.jpg|Platy and Mery Creedence,OliverMoenoandAnthonyPaahi.jpg|Creedence, Oliver and Anthony JamesandMargaretPowell.jpg|James and Margaret XavierJohnandDeborahWatkins.jpg|Xavier and Deborah RossWilsonSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Ross singing File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar OscarNgandTippyKavalee.jpg|Oscar and Tippy ChristopherandJackieCannizarro.jpg|Christopher and Jackie Dylan,Alexis,JodiandEdwardWebster.jpg|Dylan, Alexis, Jodi and Edward AdingMajokandMayoumKur.jpg|Ading and Mayoum KatherineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Katherine File:KristyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Kristy CariannandGiannaLeandro.jpg|Cariann and Gianna BenjaminandAngelaLloyd.jpg|Benjamin and Angela LoganandSarahDux.jpg|Logan and Sarah Myaker-P-MyakerandPlaty-Myaker-Dyar.jpg|Myaker and Platy JohnandSandraEdward.jpg|John and Sandra File:GregSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Greg singing File:EverybodySingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Everybody singing EmmaandMichelleGardiner.jpg|Emma and Michelle CariannandAnthonyLeandro.jpg|Cariann and Anthony ZacharyRiosecoandLouiseRoberts.jpg|Zachary and Louise WilliamandAngelaKyral.jpg|William and Angela File:CaterinainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Caterina AnthonyandtheMoguelFamily.png|Anthony and the Moguel Family File:ToOurLadyGuadalupe.png|Fernandito singing "To Our Lady Guadalupe" File:NocheDePaz(SilentNight)-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Noche De Paz (Silent Night)" File:NocheDePaz(SilentNight).png|"Noche De Paz (Silent Night)" File:TheMoguelFamily.png|The Moguel Family File:GregSingingSilentNight-2004.png|Greg singing File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:TheMoguelFamilySingingNocheDePaz.png|The Moguel Family singing in Spanish File:JulioSingingSilentNight.png|Julio singing File:TheWigglesandtheMoguelFamily.png|The Wiggles and the Moguel family JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue.png|Jeff holding Christmas roses Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue2.png|Murray holding Christmas roses Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue3.png|Greg holding Christmas roses TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue4.png|Anthony holding teddy bear Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue5.png|The Wiggles holding roses and Dorothy File:GregSingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Greg singing File:LucyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Lucy File:AnthonySingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Anthony singing File:RyaninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ryan File:TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:BrettinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Brett File:GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing the Yellow Maton guitar File:TheOtherWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Other Wiggles File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain dancing File:DorothyEatingRosesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy eating roses File:Dorothy'sNameLetters.png|The Wiggly Dancers holding Dorothy's name letters File:Dorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" File:DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglyDrumsetinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:AnthonyandMurrayholdingChristmasRoses.png|Anthony and Murray File:RedMatonGuitarandTheWigglyDrumset.png|Red Maton guitar and the Wiggly Drum Set File:Dorothy'sChristmasRoses2.png|The Wiggles playing music File:AnthonyinhisWinterClothes.png|Anthony in his winter clothes Murray,ChrisandJackie.png|Murray, Chris and Jackie File:ChrisandJackieInterviewing.png|Chris and Jackie interviewing MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray in his winter hat OComeAllYeFaithful-Prologue.png|Greg introducing "O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful.png|"O Come All Ye Faithful" File:GregSingingOComeAllYeFaithful.png|Greg singing File:SeamusinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Seamus marching File:JohnPaulinSanta'sRockin'!.png|John Paul marching File:SamMcFaddeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam marching File:JeffPlayingAccordioninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Maton acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingCongas.png|Anthony playing the conga drums File:GenevieveinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Genevieve File:OComeAllYeFaithful2.png|The Wiggly Dancers playing music File:JacobKyralinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jacob File:RyanPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ryan playing blue Maton acoustic guitar File:BenPlayingGlockenspiel.png|Ben playing the glockenspiel File:CarlainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Carla File:SineadMajokinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sinead File:OComeAllYeFaithful3.png|A baby shower GregandBarryWilliams.png|Greg and Barry Williams Greg,JeffandBarryWilliams.png|Greg, Jeff and Barry Williams TheNonrealisticWigglesandBarryWilliams.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Barry TheWigglesandBarryWilliams.png|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-Prologue.png|''"Wags, stop your barking!"'' Wags,StopYourBarking!.png|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!2.png|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags File:SamSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Sam singing File:BarryWilliamsSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Barry singing File:GregSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Greg singing File:WagsandBarryWilliams.png|Wags and Barry File:BeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ben File:WagsandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags and Sam File:BrettSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Brett singing GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Wags WagsandTheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles dressing up as elves and Wags File:AnthonyasanElf.png|''"Thanks very much, Wags. You saved Christmas again."'' File:WagsPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags playing yellow Maton guitar File:DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard File:SantaClausPlayingUkulele.png|Santa playing ukulele Rockin'Santa.jpg|"Rockin' Santa" JohnFogertySingingRockin'Santa!.jpg|John singing MurrayandJohnFogertyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and John playing Maton guitars DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Wags GregSingingRockin'Santa.jpg|Greg singing HenryPlayingTambourine.jpg|Henry playing tambourine WagsandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Wags and Murray playing Maton guitars File:RedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Maton electric guitar File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue2.png|Murray File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue3.png|Greg File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue4.png|Jeff and Santa File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue5.png|"God bless you all and love your family." Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue.png|"Merry Christmas." Santa'sRockin'!-Credits.png|The credits SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Santa in epilogue GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in epilogue MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue File:MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SamMoranandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Wags in epilogue JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain in epilogue CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Henry in epilogue RyaninSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Ryan in epilogue ClareinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Clare in epilogue BrettinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Brett in epilogue LarissainSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Larissa in epilogue DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue Henry,JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Sam JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue JeffFattandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and his baby nephew, Oscar Ng Anthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Henry SamandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Murray Greg,Henry,WagsandSam.jpg|Greg, Henry, Wags and Sam TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue GregandJohnFogerty.png|Greg and John Fogerty TheWigglyGroupandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Barry Williams File:CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain and Anthony File:DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Greg File:GregandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Henry File:HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Murray File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Captain File:RossWilson'sName.png|Ross Wilson's name WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Murray in epilogue CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue Greg,WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Wags and Sam JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheLandWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Group Santa'sRockin'!Trailer.jpg Rockin'Santa!-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Rockin' Santa (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Bonus Clip: The Wiggly Dancers' Christmas Messages TheWigglyDancers'ChristmasMessages.jpg|"Our Special Christmas Messages to You" LarissainherChristmasMessage.jpg|Larissa in her Christmas message LarissaandLamby.jpg|Larissa and Lamby BrettinhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Brett in his Christmas message BrettandhisChristmasatHomeRecord.jpg|Brett and his "Christmas at Home" record LucyinherChristmasMessage.jpg|Lucy in her Christmas message LucyReadingaChristmasPoem.jpg|Lucy reading a Christmas poem BeninhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Ben in his Christmas message CathyinherChristmasMessage.jpg|Cathy in her Christmas message RyaninhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Ryan in his Christmas message MerryChristmas.jpg|"Merry Christmas" DVD Gallery THE-WIGGLES-SANTAS-ROCKIN-ORGINAL-VIDEO-VHS-featuring-_57 (2.jpg|AUS VHS THE-WIGGLES-SANTAS-ROCKIN-ORGINAL-VIDEO-VHS-featuring-_57.jpg|Inside Cover __21.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160905_122729.jpg|Back cover 20160813_091401.jpg|Tape Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSCover.jpg|Slipcase cover Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSBackCover.jpg|Slipcase back cover The-Wiggles-New-factory-sealed-VHS-tape-Santas-Rockin-Pre-School-_57.jpg|Screener VHS Back cover Santa'sRockin'!.jpg|DVD Cover Santa'sRockin'!-Disc.jpg|Disc Santa'sRockin'!-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover 20160905_131415.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_131420.jpg|Tour Information Santa'sRockin'!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover 10118490-0-the_wiggles_santas_rockin-dvd_b_14c09b94-bc34-41fe-8115-d81314c3a327.jpg|Canadian back cover Santa'sRockin'!-USDisc.jpg|US and Canadian Disc WP_20151122_076.jpg|Hit Entertainment Mail WP_20151122_083.jpg|Back cover WP_20151122_098.jpg|Insert WP_20151122_042.jpg|Inside of the insert WP_20151122_085.jpg|Rules Guide WP_20151122_088.jpg|Back cover 51Af48yqiRL._SY445_.jpg|US re-release DVD cover WP_20151030_056.jpg|US Re-release back cover WP_20151030_065.jpg|Disc Santa'sRockin!(UKDVDCover).jpg|UK DVD cover 280677-D6_s.jpg|HK DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Santas-Rockin-R4-Pal-Acceptable-Dvd.jpg|HK Disc The-Wiggles-Santas-Rockin-VHS-2004-Clam-Shell.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover IMG_3906.jpg|Back cover IMG_3907.jpg|Tape DVD Menu Gallery Songs Featured *Rockin' Santa! (Karaoke Christmas Songs version, Main menu) *Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong (Song selection menu) *Great Big Man in Red (Special Features menu) *Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) (Trailers menu, America only) *Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) (Subtitles menu) Santa'sRockin'!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 Santa'sRockin'!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu IMG_9305.jpg|Australian and UK Special Features menu (no Trailers option) Santa'sRockin'!-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu Santa'sRockin'!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu USTrailersMenu-Santa'sRockin'!Version.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready to Wiggle) Promo Pictures TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and his crew CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ryan, Lucy and Santa CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and the Wiggly Dancers Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa and the Wiggly Dancers GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture2.jpg|News Reporter and Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa doing a handstand GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa doing a handstand GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture5.jpg|Santa and his elves PaulFieldandPeterDudkin.jpg|Paul Field and Peter Dudkin AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture.jpg|"Away in a Manger" AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare and Joseph as Mary and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture4.jpg|Clare and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Carla AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture6.jpg|The Nativity Play AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture7.jpg|The kids AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture8.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture10.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture11.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture12.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia Jeff,AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Anthony ChristmasBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Barcarolle" Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture.jpg|Henry, Santa and the elves Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa Claus Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Elves Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles SaminSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam the Elf LarissainSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Larissa the Elf BrettinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Brett the Elf LarissainSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture2.jpg|Larissa the Elf ClareinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Clare the Elf Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture8.jpg|Maria and the Wiggly Elves ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Ross Wilson ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture5.jpg|"This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture6.jpg|"This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Dancers and King Mondo TheWigglesandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles and Ross Wilson TheWigglesandKingMondo2.jpg|The Wiggles and Ross Wilson PaulFieldandRossWilson.jpg|Paul Field and Ross Wilson Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy under beach umbrella Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture.jpg|"O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture2.jpg|John Paul OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture3.jpg|Seamus OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture4.jpg|Rebecca OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jacob OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture6.jpg|Genevieve OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alang and Sinead OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture11.jpg|Carla OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture12.jpg|The kids OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture13.jpg|A baby shower OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture14.jpg|A baby shower Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg and Jeff Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams BarryWilliamsinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa dancing Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa, his and elves and reindeer Santa'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture AnthonyandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Anthony and his Christmas present GregandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Greg and his Christmas present JeffandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Jeff and his Christmas present MurrayandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Murray and his Christmas present TheWigglyMascotsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Santa Claus 333332_10151411900872018_1030336272_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a promo picture santasrockin.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus in a promo picture Trivia *Ben Murray's hair is black instead of red. *Jeff's baby nephew, Oscar Ng and Anthony's wife Miki Field and daughter Lucia Field are seen in the end credits. *This video was released in the U.S. before it was released in Australia. *It is revealed that Dorothy loves teddy bears. *Anthony is not wearing his normal Wiggle pants in some parts. Instead, he is wearing a pair of Wiggly Dancers pants. *Henry cameos in this video despite his name being mentioned in Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper. However, he speaks in the prologue of this song on this album. *The last video shot in widescreen that was released cropped to full screen on DVD (the next DVD, Live Hot Potatoes!, was shot in full screen). The widescreen version of the video was later released on iTunes in Australia. *Paul Paddick does Santa Claus' voice dub. *This is the last Christmas video to be released on VHS. *On the US DVD and VHS release, a commercial plays for the 'Wiggly Dancing Guitar" toy. *This video never appered in a TV series. *It is Greg's final Christmas video appearing until Wiggly Wiggly Christmas! (2017) *In the prologue of "Dorothy's Christmas Roses", Dorothy's voice from 2004-present is heard, but in the song her voice is swapped to her other voice played by Jacqueline Field from 2002-2003. *In the scene where Murray visits Jackie and Christopher Cannizaro in New York, you can see that Murray is wearing a different belt buckle and different trousers. * The credits show mistakes for the song credits as listed. ** Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Blau, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick) * The set is used in a rare Wiggles Nick Jr UK promo from 2004. * The screening VHS has no previews. * During production of this video, The Wiggles asked Barry Williams to be a part of it and he said yes. So Greg and Paul Field, the Wiggles' manager, picked Barry up from his hotel. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles